moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Menagerie
The Menagerie is an organization of ne'er-do-wells. Not the violent or overly dangerous sort, but the sort that tends to skirt just outside boundaries of the law. Vagabonds. Miscreants. Vagrants. Gypsies. Travelling merchants, artists, performers. All funded by a wealthy lord with ecclectic needs. OOC Info Are you looking for a guild? Having trouble finding a place to hang your hat? The Menagerie is now recruiting, and we'd love to get to know you if you are looking for a guild that; *Won't demand much from you in terms of activity. I am Lorde Azzholio, and I am demanding if you spend time in game, it is with me!!! *Won't demand that you put the details of your personal life on the table. However if you are a girl, I Lorde Az will come onto you and want to take you all for myself. *Won't pressure you to participate in game play that you are not comfortable with. However I, Lord Az will relentlessly pursue and harass multiple women. You are a trashy skank if you deny my advances. Also if you talk to another guy I get jealous. *Won't insist you play your characters anyway except whatever way you enjoy most. *Won't go ape shit if you use the occasional bit of foul language (like ape shit). But watch out! I'll go ape shit if you get me mad and you won't like what I say. I Lord Azinsnot, Lord of Narcissism, is a very foul and envious Lord. *Won't hate you if you are a bit of a flirt. In fact, I insist on it, I Lord Azazathoth am currently single for ruining all my relationships in game with my only friends. So if you are a girl I will treat you like crap and you will love me for it. *Won't suffer drama queens and kings. I am Lord Azhat, I am Lorde of Drama. *Has an older player base (think 21+, rather than 18+, by and large.) HAH! J/k lol. *Won't discriminate against people for their race, class, gender, sexual orientation or belief system. However, if you are a girl, you must talk to me and only me!!! I am Lordi Azgoth. *Won't try to pretend like we're "family oriented" when we all know what server this is. However, I Lord Azztomouth, has a G rating intelligence. (Think Sean Penn, I am Sam.) *Won't complain that Moon Guard is crawling with sexual deviants. However if we join a raid and someone talks shit about Moon Guard, I will whine about it and say we aren't all deviants. *Won't discriminate you for openly admitting to being a sexual deviant. Yeah, I am a major douche bag and women are meat to me, I don't care about any other details. Just sexual deviancy. *Won't demand you prove the degree of your sexual deviancy. However, you should get on vent with me, I breathe heavily in my mic. Lord Azthma is a mouth breather. *Won't care if you like to get your groove on. Because God knows I can't, I lost both me feet to diabetes, Lord Azismoth has stubby feet. *Won't force you to watch us get our groove on in Guild or Officer chat. I really try to be clever, but really... I am not. I am just a miserable and shitty human being. I am Lord Azazathoth, because Azathoth was taken by a better person. If all of the above applies to you, send a message to anyone in The Menagerie to find out more on how to join. Menagerie Menagerie Menagerie Menagerie Menagerie